1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container structures and more particularly pertains to a refrigerated container for cooling and stirring a beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,373; U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,826; U.S. Pat. No. D,243,434; U.S. Pat. No. D,263,546; and U.S. Pat. No. D,337,690.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a refrigerated container for cooling and stirring a beverage which includes a pitcher for receiving the beverage, a lid removably coupled to a top end of the pitcher, a stirring rod extending through the lid for reciprocation by an individual to agitate the beverage, and a cooling cylinder mounted to a bottom surface of the lid for receiving a plurality of ice cubes and extending into contact with the beverage. Furthermore, none of the known prior art container structures teach or suggest a refrigerated container of the aforementioned structure which is operable to effect cooling of the beverage without direct immersion of the ice within the beverage.
In these respects, the refrigerated container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooling and stirring a beverage contained therein.